Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20180116005206
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING POST CONTAINS A GIGANTIC WALL OF TEXT, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION Why does this fucking Rank even exist? Monky A+ >>>>> B- Monky doesn't have anything impressive in terms of skills, a 2 CD Mega Stun and a 2 CD Total (100%) Damage Reduction, these 2 Moves allows Monky to win most 1v1s, however other than those skills and AOE Immunity to Stun Monky has nothing special that warrants him being in A Rank Montauk Creature A+ >>> s+ 3498 Speed, great Trait, good Ultimate, AOE Stun, AOE Blind, Guard Down, need I say more? Mountezuma A+ >>> S Race Monster, so his stats are great, good trait, decent Ultimate but it could be better, the only reason I wouldn't move Mountezuma further is CDs Activated isn't reliable deny and it Activates your own CDs, which forces you to use Slime Storm, which isn't bad but still Polaris Sea A+ >>> B+ his stats aren't impressive, he has an AOE Freeze and Bleeding + he can heal and remove negative effects from himself and his opponents, but nothing great Psilotus A+ >>>> S+ He has all around great stats, an AOE and Single Possession, a great Ultimate, a Single 100% Stamina Drain that fully recovers his own Stamina, also, he has a 0 Stamina 30% Stamina Heal that gives an ally an Extra Turn, best Nature Monster imo Tempest A+ >>> B+ As an Attacker, he gets outclassed by VoltaiK, Zyla, Mercurius, Uria's Pet, Alex Bone, Teskita and the Faradays, as a denier he's outclassed by Hydratila the Boltcaster, Dr. Viktor, Nexor and Alex Bone again The Undertaker A+ >> S- Dead Man Walks' Resurrection and Old School's Stun are 100%, not 50%, plus he can heal himself, give himself Double Damage and Immunity to Stun, pretty underrated imo Uther the Valiant A+ >> A- His stats aren't that impressive, his Trait is pretty good, so is his Ultimate, but his skills aren't that great, they either have really high CD or not that great Finally done with this Subranking thank God Akhenotep A >>>>> C+ His only good skill is The Curse of Akhenotep, everything else is either average or mediocre at best, his stats aren't good either Atum's Bodyguard A >>> B While he may have some decent skills like a 0 CD Quicksand, an AOE Blind and an AOE Remove Shields, with a decent Self Skill, his trait isn't good and other than his life, his stats aren't good either Blob A > A+ He can counter VoltaiK and Zyla, but his trait is shit so not a big raise but still a raise Deadwolf A >>> B Good Power, other stats are ok, his Ult is eh, his Stuns have too much CD, other than that pretty decent skills, but definetly overrated Drazza A >>>>> C+ His stats and trait may be good, but his skills have too much CD for him to be viable in the metagame Exo Skeel A >> B+ Outclassed by most other Thunder Attackers, plus his good skills aren't great except for Xenon Ion Laser and Argon Laser Frostwrath A >>>> S Frostwrath is Frostbite's Pet, lots of Freeze and lots of Stamina Drain, still has Frostbite's shit Trait but he's actually fast so he can get a turn in more easily, he's only lower than FB due to having less guaranteed deny skills (they all drain a portion of the enemies' Stamina, and not all of it) Gaia Nova A > A- Her ET Skills aren't spammable like VoltaiK's and Zyla's, also Faraday Galante Jr. A > A- Hysterical Fans is fucking trash Gretchen A >> AA Upper Level Elixir is broken Hasai A >>> B He's outclassed by alot of Light Monsters + his stats (other than his Life) aren't good Hoodini A >>>>> C+ Area Presage and Area Prediction are the exact same move, and they're not great, RNG isn't reliable in ML unless it's a Random Control/Torture Effect, Shenanigan is decent, Fascination Touch is eh, everything else is trash, good Speed and Trait tho, but still not great Harusami A >>>>> S+ Can be both an Attacker and a Denier, and he's pretty good either way Hydrok the Forgotten A >>> B Worst VIP in the game, Decompression and Barotrauma are shit, same with his Ultimate, his other skills are decent at best (except Skills Group 1 but it's SG1 lol), his only good things are Stats and Trait Layth A >>>> B- Outclassed as a Light Attacker by Arch Knight if it's Ranked up, Incognita, Taiga, Bella Baal, Globrush and Patrion Learnean A >>>>> S+ Decent Speed, good Trait and some great Skills, such as Confluent Power, which is an AOE Burning, Poison and Stamina Leak in 1 Skill, and Triple Chomp, which is a 0 CD Single Stun Master Skeel A >>>> B- Random Negative/Positive Effects aren't reliable + CDs are way too high, also shit Trait Monster D.Vice A >> B+ Skills aren't that great, neither are its stats M-2 Wyvern A > A- 3388 Speed isn't fast + shit Trait = easily denied Nishant's BG A >>>>> S+ Evasion has been fixed, it now blocks all damage and Effects, AOE Possession Immunity is sick too, she's also really fast Nexor A >> AA Second best Thunder Denier in the game behind Alex Bone, AOE Stun, AOE Daze, AOE Damage Reduction, Single 100% Damage Reduction and he also has Shocked, which is interesting, also good Trait Octex A >> B+ Pretty decent but not A Rank worthy Olafur A >>>>> C+ Has maybe 3 good Skills and even then they're not anything special other than Harumph which gives him Immunity to Daze, Freeze and Possession and "Randomly gives some of these immunities to allies"... What? Qin A >>> B Good Stats, Ultimate and Trait but that's about all he has going for him Queen Luthien A >>>> B- She has 3 good Skills not counting her Ultimate, so not good Reptie A >>>>> c+ Extremely Overrated, if this is A because of Glamorize then Metalisha should be SS+ because she has a better version of Glamorize, most overrated monster in the entire game Ra'Zhul A >>>>> S+ Better than Barbatos but not by much, because he can get an Extra Turn and Triple Damage and with that extra Turn wipe out anything that isn't a Tanky Dark Monster or Igursus R.O.F.L. A >>>> B- Using this Monster is a Meme in itself, Amaze Effects is not reliable and he doesn't have anything that's great, plus shit Trait Sarah A >> AA She can make your team Immune to Stun and Freeze, if she could make your team Immune to Possession she'd be higher, also she's fast, has a good trait and a 0 CD Stun Sphyrnus A > A- Not that fast and has a shit Trait Singularis A >>> B Really overrated, not as much as Tie trash over there but still pretty overrated, can't deny that Singularity is a great skill but every other skill Singularis has is not good except for Paradox vs extremely tanky monsters like Ouros, even then you'll likely kill Ouros before Paradox does since Ouros is so slow Scryb A > A- Great Skills, shit stats Taiga A >>> S- He's the 3rd best Light Attacker in the game behind Bella Baal and Patrion, he has Camouflage, which is basically Evasion, so he's pretty cool, also good trait Tephra A >>>> B- Incredibly Slow, easily denied, completely outclassed by Shallinar, Passion and Darmith's BG as a Sticky Lava Fire Attacker, there's really no reason to use him unless you're meming, which isn't a good excuse Terroriser A >>>>>>> C- Multi Kill used to be 1 CD, now it's 3 CD and Terroriser is completely unviable and outclassed by every Metal Legendary in the game except Megapolaris, even Nautilus is better than him The Judgment A >> B+ Slight drop due to being really slow and easily denied due to his poor Trait Trilops A >> B+ Slight drop due to being slow, again Uru A >>> S- Can be an attacker or a denier, so pretty versatile Vodyanoy A >> AA I'm Vodyannoyed (I know I should kill myself no need to tell me that) that Vodyanoy is this low, he has a 0 Stamina Skill that completely went under my radar like I forgot he even had one! And his 0 Stamina Skill is pretty good, combo that with the fact he can make your team Immune to Possession and you've got yourself a good supporter! White Pandalf A >>> B His only good Skill is his broken Ult, however Gretchen has White Pandalf's Ult as a regular Skill minus the Damage Boost, so yeah Will "Razor Face" A >> AA Can be an Attacker or Denier, also has some solid skills such as a 100% Life Steal, an AOE Stun, an AOE Daze and some Bleeding Skills Yndra A >>>>>> C Yndra took a baseball bat swing the his kneecaps, he went from being a great monster to being outright unviable, first off, Waves and Particles was nerfed from 2 CD to 4 CD, but that didn't kill him, what did kill him was the stats, his power went from a respectable 3421 to a bad 3278, that's not good for attacker standards, his Life went from 25k to 23k, very minor but makes him even easier to kill combined with the WnP Nerf, and his Speed went from 3476 to slower than VoltaiK at a 3432, pre-nerf you could outspeed VoltaiK and hopefully one shot him with Waves and Particles, go ghost, use Sacrificial Bolt (the Life Loss was negated by Space Time) then finish the battle with your AOE Daze, couple this with the fact he's Immune to Daze and you've got yourself unviable trash I wonder if I should stay up until 3 AM stating my opinions on the A- Subranking Eh fuck it sleep is for the weak anyway